Todo es diferente
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Después de haber intentado pedir la ayuda de la princesa Rapunzel para salvar a su padre y haber fracasado, Varian comienza a ver las cosas de una manera distinta, ahora debe arreglárselas por si solo para liberar a su padre, incluso si eso le cuesta terminar en el calabozo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, se me ocurrió después de haber visto "Quenn for a day" ,"Quest for Varian" y "The alchemist returns", así que espero que les agrade, nos leemos abajo.**

Su mirada, su alma y su espíritu ya no volverían a ser los mismos, no después de esto, desde ese momento algo empezó a romperse en él. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia alguna parte, el dolor se desvanecía ligeramente de él solo para ser remplazado por la ira y el odio.

Miro de nuevo hacia la figura de su padre cristalizado, observando lo que parecía ser una hoja en una de sus manos que no podía entenderse más que una sola palabra "hijo"; esto provoco que unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el las limpio inmediatamente. El pequeño Rudiger salió lentamente de su escondite, un poco temeroso por el comportamiento del alquimista, pero cuando lo vio de esa forma se acercó más a él para luego subirse a su hombro y acariciar su rostro con su pequeña cabecita en forma de consuelo, en respuesta Varian paso su mano acariciando al pequeño mapache su cabecita, sacándole una ligera sonrisa que rápidamente logro desvanecerse.

-Vamos Rudiger, tenemos trabajo que hacer- habló aun con el pequeño mapache en su hombro, intento concentrarse y comenzó a tomar unas cuantas hojas y escribir, comenzó a hacer anotaciones y un dibujo de Rapunzel junto con su cabello, debido a la conexión que ella tenía con las rocas negras, anoto algunas características escribiendo una con letras que resaltaban más de las otras que decía "No puede ser cortado".

Siguió así con varias hojas, haciendo varios dibujos de las rocas, escribiendo todo lo que sabía de ellas y de que elementos probablemente pudieran estar compuestas estas, intentando que ningún dato o información se le pasara finalmente terminó llenando varias de las hojas y las coloco todas en la pared. Sus ojos estaban cansados pero intentaba no cerrarlos, su hombro estaba algo adolorido y Rudiger término durmiéndose en este, coloco al pequeño animal en una pequeña cama improvisada con una sábana, se colocó junto a él para descansar un poco, pero el cansancio fue demasiado y se quedó dormido.

… … … …

Salió de su laboratorio, había ido a Corona de nuevo pero no para pedir ayuda a Rapunzel.

Se había quedado sin provisiones, sólo quedaba un poco para él pero fue lo que tomó para el desayuno y para guardar un poco tuvo que comer una manzana junto con Rudiger. Aún tenía algo de dinero que le alcanzaría para media semana o mas, se decía a si mismo que ya se encargaría de eso luego.

Mientras se dirigía a comprar algo de comida podía escuchar entre los murmullos como la gente hablaba aun de la nevada y el frio del día anterior, eso sólo provoco que malos recuerdos llegaran a él, así que apresuro el paso aunque eso no pudo evitar que lograra escuchar como agradecían a la princesa y a su dama de compañía por salvar el día.

Y después de caminar un rato y comprar algunos alimentos, llegó al último puesto al que debía pasar, aseguro sus alimentos en su bolso y comenzó a pedir un poco de carne en el puesto, le termino de pagar al vendedor y comenzó a tomar camino a su casa. Noto que después de algunos pasos, algunos lo seguían con la mirada, hubiera estado intimidado si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser a veces el centro de atención, pero esta vez las miradas eran diferentes, no eran discretas eran muy directas. Ahí fue cuando escucho algunos murmullos

-Es él- decía una mujer.

-Llamen a los guardias- habló otro en un tono un poco alto.

Varian comenzó a correr, ya que empezó a hacerse una idea de porque todos lo miraban de esa manera, y el siguiente comentario confirmó lo que creía.

-Como se atrevió a atacar a la princesa- murmuró alguien entre la multitud mientras el corría.

Frenó en cuanto vio a los guardias cubriéndole el paso en una calle e inmediatamente intento correr hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Atrápenlo!- ordeno uno de los guardias

Corría lo más rápido que podía, por varios momentos creyó que había perdido a los guardias pero se equivocó porque aun lo seguían, no logró perderlos hasta después de algunas vueltas, apenas salió de Corona se sintió más aliviado y dio un ligero suspiro; aunque eso no evitó que siguiera acelerando un poco el paso, se mantuvo alerta hasta que llego a la inhabitada Vieja Corona.

Se tranquilizó completamente cuando atravesó y cerró la puerta, despertando al pequeño mapache que dormía tranquilamente en el suelo, este se acercó un poco confundido hacia el alquimista, para luego seguirlo cuando este se dirigió una vez más a su laboratorio.

Se detuvo para mirar una vez más a su padre cristalizado, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Te juré que pagarían quienes se interpusieran en mi camino… y lo harán… pagaran por haberme dado la espalda…- dio la vuelta y comenzó sacar su equipo, intentaría usar cualquier sustancia para romper el cristal.

Mientras mezclaba algunas sustancias, dejo que los recuerdos del día anterior volvieran a él: en específico recordó cuando fue a buscar ayuda creyendo que la encontraría con sus "amigos"

"No puedo ayudarte… no ahora" la voz de la princesa resonó en su cabeza. Se sintió más furioso cuando se dio cuenta que todo fue una mentira, porque después de todo ella no vino a buscarlo una vez que la tormenta terminó, no vino a ayudarlo ni siquiera cuando los problemas en Corona habían terminado. Dolía, porque todo ese tiempo creyó que era su amiga y que no lo decepcionaría, que en verdad lo ayudaría a resolver la situación de la Vieja Corona, pero todo fue una farsa. Creyó que la promesa de la princesa tendría valor, pero no fue así y aunque podía entender que debía encargarse del reino, ella no estaba ahí ahora ayudándolo con lo que le paso a su padre, porque seguramente ella estaba en su castillo tranquilamente, olvidándose de él, dándole la espalda.

Flynn, Eugene, tampoco estaba ahí cuando pidió ayuda, pero comenzó a imaginarse la misma situación con él, no habría hecho nada. La persona que tanto admiraba incluso si no era el Flynn Rider de sus libros y sólo era Eugene, también lo había decepcionado.

Cassandra, la linda Cassie, la persona que creyó que podría ayudarlo, después de lo que él hizo por ella, que incluso creyó haberse ganado su cariño después de que le permitiera llamarla Cassie, creyendo que ella podría apoyarlo. No hizo nada, apenas pudo verla cuando había entrado al castillo, pero ella estaba ahí, ella pudo ver desde el pasillo como los guardias lo llevaban afuera y no hizo nada, sólo lo miró. Lo abandonó, le dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba ayuda al igual que los otros, lo decepcionaron, esto le dolió aún más pero intento contener su ira y siguió mesclando las sustancias, mientras tomaba unas notas.

Todo comenzó a verse más claro para él, o al menos eso creía.

A partir de todo lo que paso, todo lo que le hicieron, la manera en la que todos le dieron la espalda cuando más necesitaba ayuda, se dio cuenta que desde aquí seguirá sin ayuda de ninguna persona; por lo tanto ya no le debería lealtad a Corona.

Él sólo quería ayudar a la Vieja Corona, a mejorar, quería evitar la destrucción de su pueblo a pesar de haberlo dañado, él quería arreglarlo sabiendo que nadie más podría hacerlo. Pudo ver que ni siquiera a Corona le intereso su pueblo, ya que ellos seguirían creyendo que estarían bien ahí.

Pero las cosas ahora serian diferentes, ya no habría más lealtad hacia Corona, ni más bondad hacia esta, había tratado de hacer la cosas de la manera correcta y lo ignoraron; lo haría por las malas, haría lo posibles para liberar a su padre, costara lo que le costara él lo haría, incluso si significaba terminar en el calabozo.

Haría lo posible para sacar a su padre de ahí, lo arreglaría, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él…

 **Y que les pareció? Realmente tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a escribir en este fandom, así que aquí está mi primera historia de Tangled the series, después de estos episodios realmente quise escribir sobre Varian, ya que últimamente muchas personas lo han comenzado a odiar algo, asi que quise darle algunos puntos a favor a Varian, ya que después de todo no fue completamente su culpa lo que paso.**

 **Pero en fin… Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo se encuentra entre "quenn for a day" y de "the quest for varian" ya que no sabemos con exactitud lo que hacía Varian durante ese transcurso de los episodios. Bueno nos leemos abajo.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Estaba algo agotado por tanto experimentar, intentando ver si alguna mezcla, elemento o compuesto funcionaba o tenía alguna reacción y como las veces pasadas nada parecía funcionar, después de pasar casi una semana de esa forma, reconocía que necesitaba un pequeño descanso, ya que no serviría de nada si no podía estar de pie, tomo dos manzanas antes de pensar dormir un rato, se comió la suya mientras caminaba en dirección a Rudiger para entregarle la otra manzana que tenía. Le costó un poco dormir pero finalmente lo logro.

Pero despertó antes de lo pensado, ya que una pesadilla arruino su sueño, se levantó queriendo dejar a su mapache durmiendo porque apenas parecía que el sol saldría pero en cuanto intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo estaba en sus pies, miro hacia abajo sólo para encontrarse con el pequeño animalito mirándolo con confusión.

-Sólo fue un mal sueño Rudiger- confeso el alquimista- estaré bien, ahora… vamos, aún hay cosas que hacer- estaba por caminar cuando un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

Casi no le quedaba dinero y necesitaría más comida pronto, así que aunque no le gustara mucho la idea, tendría que revisar la habitación de su padre.

Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, estaba entreabierta así que solo le dio un pequeño empujón con su mano, al hacerlo le dio un ligero escalofrió, el cual tuvo que ignorar rápidamente. Entró lentamente al cuarto, ocultando cualquier sentimiento de tristeza; así que empezó a revisar el ropero, esperando encontrar en alguna de las prendas unas cuantas monedas, pero desafortunadamente sólo encontró una guardada en uno de los bolsillos. Revisó por último en la parte de arriba del ropero, sólo que antes tuvo que bajar por una silla para poder alcanzar, esta vez logro encontrar tres en una pequeña bolsa que estaba debajo de una sábana.

Luego de guardar el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos, empezó a revisar el otro mueble que ese encontraba enfrente del cuadro familiar, intento ignorarlo por un rato hasta que termino de revisar todo el mueble, pero esta vez sin nada de suerte para encontrar algo de dinero. Frustrado miro hacia al techo hasta que su mirada bajo al cuadro, lo miro por un rato, al hacerlo varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, más al ver a su madre en la pintura.

Con todos los recuerdos sobre su madre y su padre juntos, sin que Varian lo notara una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, Rudiger subió a su hombro intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

-Voy arreglarlo… lo hare…-se dijo a sí mismo, intentando calmarse.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y bajo su vista al suelo, estaba listo para salir si no fuera porque alcanzo a ver como una manta blanca cubría lo que parecía ser un baúl, se limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó para revisarlo, se incoó y quitó la sabana que cubría el baúl, provocando que algo de polvo que tenia se levantara.

Observó el baúl, veía la única parte que no tenía polvo en específico un símbolo que tenía enfrente; era un círculo con tres líneas cortas en la parte inferior del perímetro. Por alguna extraña razón se le hizo familiar, demasiado familiar; pero por ahora no se concentraría en eso, así que abrió el baúl, se detuvo un momento parar apreciar lo que había adentro y comenzó a sacarlas una por una, mientras su pequeño mapache veía desde su hombro, curioso por lo que se encontraba ahí. Lo primero que saco fue un casco, que tenía el mismo símbolo que el baúl y tenía una marca que atravesaba la parte de uno de los ojos, lo miro un poco, hasta que lo colocó en el suelo aun lado de él; siguió sacando los objetos, uno de ellos era una espada asegurada con unas tablas de madera muy bien en su estuche, Varian le restó importancia y la puso junto al casco.

Siguió sacando algunas cosas, las cuales no parecían importantes, ya que sólo era ropa, hasta que por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, una pequeña bolsa que contenía unas once monedas en su interior y el ojiazul las guardó en su bolsillo. Continuó revisando el contenido del baúl a pesar de que ya tenía lo que necesitaba, la curiosidad le ganó, sacó lo que quedaba adentro, encontró una botella, la cual iba a poner en el piso hasta que ese dio cuenta que esta producía un ruido, la abrió y encontró una especie de llave, creyendo que sería de utilidad la guardo.

Sacó las últimas cosas que le quedaban, lo que parecía ser un diario naranja y una especie de cilindro, este último lo analizó detalladamente, observó una de las bases, la cual parecía tener un orificio con una forma de cerradura e inmediatamente decidió sacar la llave que había encontrado, giro la llave y logró abrir el cilindro revelando algo adentro.

-¿Un pergamino?

Lo saco cuidadosamente ya que parecía algo antiguo, lo desenrollo para ver su contenido. Se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que vio; a pesar de no conocer el lenguaje con el que estaba escrito, pudo guiarse con las imágenes que contenía para saber de qué se trataba.

Se levantó de una manera un poco brusca, tomó el diario naranja y el pergamino y salió de la habitación para comenzar a bajar las escaleras con rapidez hasta que llegó a su laboratorio. Ahí coloco el pergamino en su mesa de trabajo, donde vio las imágenes más detalladamente, en la primera parte se podía ver lo que parecía ser el sol y las gotas de este que bajaban hasta la flor dorada de la que muchos hablaban que había salvado a la reina, la otra parte se veía como una luna con gotas que bajaban a una parte cortada del pergamino, pero pudo ver ciertos picos negros e inmediatamente reconoció que esas debían ser las rocas negras.

Se quedó observándolas un tiempo más, aun intentando procesar lo que tenía.

Una vez más puso su mirada en el cristal de color ámbar que aprisionaba a su padre, se quedó inmóvil, su mirada se concentraba en su padre y en la carta que le había dejado. Se acercó más, bajo su mirada y dio un ligero suspiro, para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Esto….esto para lo que no estaba listo?-preguntó creyendo que recibiría alguna respuesta- ¿Que no me estabas diciendo?... – preguntó una vez más, cerro sus ojos intentando controlar una lagrima.

Se tranquilizó y miro hacia la dirección contraria de su padre, para mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el pergamino, el diario y Rudiger. Se acercó y guardo el pergamino de nuevo en él cilindro.

-Vamos a resolver esto Rudiger, llegaremos al fondo de todo este asunto, no importa cuánto me cueste, no daremos prisa, mas guardias sabrán pronto que estuvimos en Corona- hablo con un tono decidido- Intentaran arrestarme por haber "atacado" a la princesa- dijo lanzando la última palabra con un poco de desprecio- Aun hay trabajo que hacer para liberar a mi padre, no voy a darme por vencido, y con esto- con el pergamino en mano- podre encontrar más respuestas a todo esto.

Una vez más continuo, ahora más seguro de que podría encontrar una solución a su problema, siguió experimentando, intentando crear algo que pudiera liberar a su padre, su laboratorio comenzó a quedar algo sucio por las gotas de algunas sustancias pero él no se preocupó por eso y siguió con su trabajo. Y aunque al final terminó creando varias sustancias que no le servirían para sacar a su padre, estas podrían tener otros usos pronto.

Al final quedo algo satisfecho al haber recordado que era lo que contenía la sustancia que había derramado en la roca negra, que podría incluso servir no sólo para su investigación sino para diferentes propósitos que el aun no tenía claro, por ahora…

… … … … … … … … …

 **Y así termina otro capítulo de este fic**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar cada semana o antes si es que no tengo demasiada tarea aunque por ahora el capítulo 3 está casi listo.**

 **Sta Fantasia : Si, exacto. Realmente Nigel se pasó en cómo les ordeno a los guardias que se llevaran a Varian (aunque tampoco me gustó mucho que Rapunzel no les ordenara que lo soltaran, pero bueno…)**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y como en el anterior capitulo esto aún sigue entre "Quenn for a day" y "The quest for Varian". Espero que les guste… Nos leemos abajo.**

A pesar de su pequeño éxito con haber recreado la sustancia que derramo en las rocas negras y haber creado otras las cuales comenzaron a dar ideas para cualquier tipo de distracción para un escape. Varian aún no se sentía lo suficientemente conforme.

Y últimamente esto solía pasar más frecuentemente.

Así que decidió que debía salir, debía volver a Corona, para usar las monedas que encontró y comprar algunas provisiones.

Sólo que esta vez no cometería la equivocación de que la gente lo volviera a ver, se colocó una capa café que tenía un gorro para cubrirle la cabeza y un poco de su rostro, llevo su bolso y metió varias pequeñas esferas con sustancias, eran pequeñas bombas de humo magenta que podría darle tiempo para escapar si la situación lo requería, después coloco la llave para abrir el pergamino adentro del bolso también.

Sabía que era peligroso que tuviera todo el tiempo con él la llave y el pergamino, así que considero como mejor estrategia solo llevar una cosa, el pergamino lo oculto en un libro donde creyó que sería un mejor escondite.

Estaba por salir hasta que sintió como algo trepaba por su brazo para quedarse en sus hombros; había olvidado por un segundo que Rudiger se había quedado la noche anterior durmiendo debajo de la mesa. El pequeño mapache se veía confundido mientras el alquimista lo tomaba con delicadeza y lo bajaba hasta el suelo, este pensó en volver a subirse a su hombro, pero una mano en señal de alto hizo que se detuviera.

-Rudiger tienes que quedarte aquí, iré rápido por provisiones, sabes que puedes llamar mucho la atención, tienes que quedarte aquí otra vez- el pequeño mamífero aun no totalmente convencido lo miro- Te traeré algo para comer solo quédate aquí, por favor- con eso fue suficiente para convencer a Rudiger y que este le diera una ligera sonrisa y se alejara para que el pudiera salir.

Cuando salió de su casa notó que algunas nuevas rocas negras habían salido, arruinando las estructuras de las casas cada vez más. Intento mantenerse en calma, suspiró y le dio una última mirada triste a la Vieja Corona antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Le tardó algo llegar a Corona, pero finalmente llegó y por lo visto aun no salía completamente el sol, así que pensó en usar eso como una ventaja, siguió caminando por las calles de Corona, encontró algunos puestos abiertos, así que compró lo necesario, una vez que creyó haber comprado lo necesario; se alejó de la poca multitud que había, vio varias veces a los guardias pasando cerca de él, cuando eso sucedía se cubría mejor con la capa o se alejaba.

Durante las veces que los vio, pudo escuchar las conversaciones y preguntas que varios guardias les hicieron a los vendedores y a los compradores que pasaban por ahí, no se quedaba a escuchar todo pero sabía que hablaban de él. Varian no se había equivocado, sabía que desde la última vez que él pisó Corona, sólo sería tratado como si fuera un criminal.

Con una única vez que escucho como un comprador parecía recordar que lo había visto hace poco y fue suficiente para que el alquimista empezara a tomar camino a su casa, olvidando así comprar algunas cosas.

Y como la vez anterior se mantuvo alerta mientras se dirigía a la Vieja Corona.

De pronto escucho un ruido en un arbusto, se colocó en una posición de defensa mientras observaba como se movía de nuevo, se acercó lentamente hasta que algo se abalanzó hacia él.

Era Rudiger, que ahora se encontraba emocionado en los brazos del alquimista.

-¡Rudiger! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mientras el pequeño animal intentaba mirar hacia el suelo de una manera un poco nerviosa, con eso fue suficiente para que Varian supiera la respuesta –Vamos, todavía tengo que conseguir algunas plantas y hierbas- habló mientras el mapache se coloca en sus hombros.

Salió del sendero y se adentró un poco más al bosque donde consiguió algunas plantas que le servirían tal vez. Entre ellas tomó algo de Belladona, que podrían servirle para crear nuevas sustancias o para calmar el insomnio que había tenido ya varias noches. Una vez que terminó ahí, se dirigió a una parte de un rio que conectaba con el mar, era un lugar que antes usaba para despejar su mente y para conseguir algunas plantas un poco raras que crecían ahí.

Cuando llegó se sintió un poco decepcionado por ver como más rocas negras habían crecido, apretó ligeramente sus manos, formando unos puños, logró mantenerse en calma y empezó a recoger lo que necesitaba.

Una vez que terminó de guardar las plantas y ya estaba listo para irse, antes de que siquiera diera un paso para alejarse, logro oír un ruido agudo, como el de un golpe ligero de un cristal. Se volteo buscando lo que ocasiono el ruido, hasta que por fin lo vio, una pequeña botella que parecía tener una sustancia adentro, estaba en la orilla junto a una de las rocas negras.

-Wow- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente para tomar la botella- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...- alzando la pequeña botella con gran interés y curiosidad.

La observo detalladamente, los rasgos muy diferentes que tenía la pequeña botella hicieron que inmediatamente reconociera al posible dueño de esta.

Xavier, uno de los herreros de Corona, él había ido algunas veces con su padre para recoger algunas piezas, las pocas veces que estuvo en su taller pudo observar varios frascos o botellas, la mayoría simples y otros con detalles en su forma y pintura.

Lo miro por última vez antes de guardarlo, por lo que la gente solía hablar del herrero, sabía que lo que tenía podría ser algo muy importante.

Una vez que estuviera adentro de su bolso, comenzó a alejarse de la orilla para volver a su casa, ya eran probablemente más de las 2, así que realmente estaba muy cansado de caminar cuando por fin llego a su casa.

Antes de comenzar a ver lo que era la sustancia comió junto con Rudiger un poco de pan y un vaso de agua, mientras el pequeño mapache comía tranquilamente, el alquimista se apresuraba lo suficiente para empezar a averiguar que era el contenido de la botella y si este podría serle de utilidad.

Cuando terminó, inmediatamente se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo.

Colocó algunos instrumentos que podrían servirle para comenzar a descubrir si el brebaje que tenía, lo ayudaría de alguna forma para liberar a su padre de las rocas. Se aseguró de que hubiera puesto todo lo que necesitaba junto con un cuaderno donde tomaría algunas anotaciones.

Primero tendría que separar el compuesto o mezcla que tenía la pequeña botella, usaría los procedimientos necesarios como decantación, sublimación o destilación; esto para él alquimista resultaría fácil si no fuera porque no podía desperdiciar el contenido de la botella ya que solo quedaba un poco, así que sería un poco más complicado.

… … … … …

Le tomo todo el resto de la tarde encontrar el procedimiento correcto pero lo logro. Y una vez que terminó de ver lo que contenía la mezcla y la replicó, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Afortunadamente él había tenido todo lo necesario para replicar la mezcla, uso algunas de las plantas que consiguió; estaba agotado pero eso no le detendría para por fin probar la mezcla en las rocas negras y en la que tenía cautivo a su padre.

Al intentarlo se decepcionó cuando no sucedió nada en las rocas negras y cuando repitió el mismo procedimiento en la roca color ámbar y de nuevo no ocurrió nada, sólo observo como el líquido se resbala hasta el suelo, ahí notó que lo que tenía no era algo que le pudiera servir ya que probablemente lo que tenía un remedio para combatir una enfermedad, ya que las rocas no habían absorbido ni una sola gota del líquido, tal como harían si fuera simple agua.

Se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó con ambas manos algo fuerte, interrumpiendo de esta forma el sueño de Rudiger.

-Arg…-soltó un pequeño gruñido- ¡No puede ser! no servirá…- susurró mientras sus ojos miraban a algún punto de la mesa, tomó un poco de aire y suspiró.

El pequeño mamífero se acercó con sigilo hasta él para quedar enfrente de él sobre la mesa de trabajo, Varian lo miró y suavizo su mirada a una más calmada, se sentó en el frio suelo e inmediatamente Rudiger bajo de la mesa para colocarse junto a él.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que el ojiceleste por fin se levantó con cuidado no sin antes acariciar delicadamente la cabeza del mapache, queriéndole dar a entender que estaría mejor.

Se dirigió a su cuarto sin muchos ánimos con un poco de Belladona en una de sus manos, mientras su amigo lo seguía en silencio, cerró lo más delicadamente que pudo la puerta, aunque al final terminando haciendo algo de ruido al cerrarla. Cayó en su cama de una manera un poco brusca, debido al estrés que aún tenía. Rudiger se acomodó en una almohada junto a él y a pesar de que el pequeño animal ya había dormido antes un rato, él logró dormirse más rápido que Varian.

Y el alquimista cansando de no poder descansar usó la poca Belladona que tenía en su mano.

-No importa cuánto me cueste…- susurro somnoliento, sintiendo como la planta hacia efecto en él, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, quedando así por fin dormido.

… … … … …

 **Y aquí acaba otro capítulo, realmente estuve investigando todo esto de las plantas medicinales que podían ser de utilidad para Varian, así que por eso tardo un poco más este capítulo.**

 **Ya están cerca las partes más interesantes de este fic! Los próximos capítulos irán poniéndose un poco más intensos, así que espérenlos :)**

 **Y para cualquiera que viva en los estados del centro de México, espero que estén bien por lo del sismo de 7.2 de ayer, porque realmente sí estuvo fuerte, pero afortunadamente no hay ningún muerto. Claro que muchos (incluyéndome) se pusieron algo nerviosos. Pero en fin esperemos que las cosas se calmen por aquí.**

 **Bueno… Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez, este vez este capítulo está más cercano a "The quest for Varian", así que espero que lo disfruten, porque ya casi estamos más cercanos a los episodios más intensos de Varian. En fin nos leemos abajo.**

… … … … … …

Se sentía ansioso, como si su mente hubiera conectado todas las ideas, más después de lo que había ocurrido.

Después de haber vuelto a Corona porque había olvidado comprar algunas cosas ya que la última vez tuvo que irse de inmediato para evitar sospechas. Y una vez que había acabado de comprar algunas plantas, estaba por acercarse a la salida de Corona cuando vio a un pequeño conejo en un callejón que estaba observándolo o eso creía porque en realidad observaba una pequeña zanahoria que ha Varian se le había caído de su bolso, el alquimista al notar esto pensaba levantarla pero el conejo se adelantó y la tomó, para comenzar a darle una mordida. Siguió así y antes de que la terminara, abrió sus ojos un poco más, luego lanzo la zanahoria hacia al suelo y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, como chillidos fuertes, y se alejó de ahí saltando más rápido y brusco de lo que un conejo lo haría.

Él, que había visto su comportamiento intento ver que lo había causado, levantó la zanahoria medio mordida, y ahí notó que la zanahoria estaba un poco mojada con algo una sustancia morada. Revisó su bolso y encontró que algo del contenido de la pequeña botella se había escurrido ya que estaba un poco mal tapada, la cerró y una vez más observo detalladamente, analizó rápidamente los hechos, ya se comenzaba hacer una idea de que probablemente cual era el uso del brebaje.

Así que mientras regresaba hacia la Vieja Corona, siguió recordando lo sucedido, uniendo todos los puntos mentalmente, con esto ya no se sintió tan mal por haber encontrado la botella. Ya que si no se equivocaba el contenido de esta podría cambiar el humor y comportamiento de un animal e incluso de una persona.

Una vez que llegó a su hogar, se dirigió hacia su laboratorio para analizar mejor la situación, colocó la botella en la mesa y el pergamino en la mesa junto con las plantas que consiguió, pensando en que podría hacer con todo eso.

Miró las imágenes del pergamino, observó en específico la flor dorada con mucha atención, recordó lo que decían de esta, acerca de su mítico poder de curación e incluso que podía revertir cosas como la juventud de una persona.

-Revertir…-susurró, mientras seguía mirando la flor.

Se cuestionó si realmente esa flor había sido destruida o todo su poder había sido absorbido, claro estaba que si le preguntaba a alguien del castillo no le dirían la verdad como si nada.

De nuevo detuvo sus pensamientos e inmediatamente una idea pasó por su cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia la botella y luego a la Belladona, comenzó a acordarse de algo que había leído, de cómo la Belladona había sido utilizada como suero de la verdad en algunas ocasiones.

-¡Eso es!- soltó en un tono un poco eufórico, que ya no había usado desde hace unas semanas.

Rudiger con su pequeño grito que provocó el alquimista, se sobresaltó y se acercó a él con rapidez. Al hacerlo, Varian acerco sus brazos a él pequeño mapache y lo cargo.

-Eso es…-volvió a repetir, con una ligera sonrisa- Si logro modificar el brebaje… puedo convertirlo una especie de suero de la verdad, con esto podre saber si la flor aún existe y tendré su ubicación…- se detuvo y con su amigo todavía en sus brazos se acercó a la roca ámbar que contenía a su padre, coloco al mapache en sus hombros y toco con algo de delicadeza la roca- Podre sacarte de ahí… la flor deberá funcionar, tendrá que bastar…

Con eso dio la vuelta y empezó a tomar lo que necesitaría, para modificar el aparente brebaje de Xavier, sacó algunas de las plantas de su bolso marrón las puso en su mesa, junto algunos utensilios que le servirían como un mortero, algunos frascos y tubos de ensayos.

Y lo primero que ya planeaba usar era la Belladona, intentaría mezclar la cantidad más correcta con el brebaje. Debía encontrar un buen equilibrio entre la planta y el brebaje debido a algunos efectos secundarios que podía tener la Belladona como suero de la verdad, como mareos y balbuceos de más y eso no le serviría ya que no podría saber si realmente le dicen la verdad.

Termino haciendo varias modificaciones del brebaje, y de nuevo ya era noche cuando acabo de hacer varias variantes de la sustancia, guardo las mezclas asegurándolas bien para que estas no se regaran en algún lado.

Con eso decidió que debía descansar unas horas en su cama, después él se despertaría y volvería inmediatamente a su trabajo con las modificaciones.

Y así lo hizo, se acostó hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, incluso perdió la noción del tiempo mientras dormía. Parecía que seguiría durmiendo hasta que sintió como algo movía su brazo intentando despertarlo, sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y se los tallo un poco antes de observar mejor lo que pasa. Alzo su mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño mapache al lado de él, aun con sus patas jalando un poco la manga de su camisa.

-¿Rudiger?- pregunto aun intentando mantenerse despierto mientras lo observaba confundido, el pequeño animal al notar que estaba más despierto, jalo por última vez su manga para empezar a bajar rápidamente de la cama y acercarse a la ventana esperando a que Varian lo siguiera y eso hizo -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama, para acercarse a la ventana – Sabes que ya sé que es tarde ¿no?- comento, hasta que por fin vio lo que el mapache quería que viera e inmediatamente se agacho.

Si no hubiera sido por eso, uno de los hombres que estaba abajo lo hubiera visto ya que volteo en la dirección en la que estaba el ojiazul.

Luego de esperar un momento debajo del marco de la ventana, se asomó lentamente para observar con mayor detalle a las personas que estaban ahí. Sus trajes eran rojos y tenían puestos unas capas y parecían tener un casco que cubría su rostro.

Algo en él pareció darse cuenta que los hombres podían ser guardias reales buscandolo, ya que él sabía muy bien que no podrían ser bandidos debido a que mucha gente de la Vieja de Corona se llevó sus cosas y tampoco tenían algo de valor. Pero ver como cada uno de esos hombres revisaba las viviendas lo hizo dudar acerca de eso.

-Tenemos que irnos- le susurró a su amigo, mientras veía como uno de los sujetos señalaba las viviendas restantes y eso incluía la suya.

Se arrastró hasta estar fuera de la vista de la ventana y comenzó a bajar rápidamente hasta su laboratorio, donde comenzó a tomar algunas de sus cosas, como plantas, el brebaje y las modificaciones que le había hecho a este, metió las monedas restantes que tenía, junto con un poco de comida, un cuaderno, una pluma y por ultimo colocó el diario naranja; habría tardado más si no fuera porque algunas cosas ya estaban en su bolso, por un segundo pensó en llevarse el pergamino pero sabía que cometería un descuido al hacerlo así que sólo dejo la llave en su bolso.

Se colocó su capucha café y tomó el bastón que había usado el día de la tormenta. Se agacho para empezar a abrir la pequeña puerta que llevaba a los túneles y antes de entrar se acercó a la roca ámbar que contenía a su padre.

-Voy a volver y voy a resolver todo esto- dijo mientras tocaba la roca y con esto tomó una manta grande que ya había cocido con otras y la coloco sobre la roca, y una vez que escucho como forcejeaban la puerta se metió a los túneles rápido y logró cerrar justo a tiempo la pequeña puerta, sólo para empezar a caminar con velocidad en ellos.

… … … … … … … … … …

 **Y así termina otro capítulo más de este fic, espero no dejarlos en tanto suspenso y como les había dicho se acerca los momentos más difíciles de Varian aquí.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, ya que apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para tenerlo listo.**

 **Hasta entonces! Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y de nuevo aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero no haber tardado tanto, nos leemos abajo!**

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Camino sigilosamente mientras apresuraba el paso, los túneles como siempre estaban demasiado silenciosos, sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas y las del pequeño mapache.

Intentaba recordar cuál túnel era el indicado, era algo difícil por la falta de iluminación que había, ya que la única luz que iluminaba el camino de los túneles para que no se cayera, era la que producían las sustancias amarradas al bastón que tenía en su mano.

Hacia lo mejor por darse prisa sin tropezar con alguna piedra del suelo, sabía bien que incluso si esos hombres no descubrían los túneles, comenzarían a asegurar el perímetro de la Vieja Corona lo que le daría menos posibilidades para salir sin ser visto o capturado. Tardo un poco pero por fin encontró el correcto, que lo llevaría algo lejos de esos hombres, o al menos eso creyó. Ya que cuando salió de los túneles y cerró la rejilla, notó que aún se encontraba en el pueblo.

-Genial- comentó sarcásticamente mientras observaba su alrededor.

Camino por un par de minutos, manteniéndose alerta en todo momento. Hasta que escucho un ruido, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver si lo había provocado Rudiger y una vez que comprobó que no lo había provocado su amigo, se acercó con sigilo hacia lo que parecían ser voces.

Cuando logro estar más cerca de estas, intento cubrir la luz de las sustancias que tenía su bastón, ya que con esto podría ser descubierto. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y le indico al pequeño animal con su dedo en sus labios que debía permanecer en silencio, a lo cual el mapache asintió lentamente.

Se asomó con cuidado para que nadie pudiera notar su presencia, no se asomaba por completo pero eso no evito que pudiera ver a los hombres que tal parecía estaban saliendo de su casa, para acercarse a otro hombre que Varian inmediatamente dedujo que era su líder de estos.

-Esta vacía, pero es aquí señor- habló uno de ellos en un tono de voz grave tal vez producida por el eco que provocaba el casco, lo cual evitaba que alguien reconociera su tono de voz.

-¿Hay alguna señal del pergamino?- preguntó su aparente líder

-No, señor

-¿Y el chico?

-Tampoco estaba ahí, señor

-Aseguren el perímetro, él aún debe estar aquí- ordenó

-Sí, señor- contestaron los hombres restantes, para empezar a dar la vuelta.

Varian, aun intentando comprender por completo la situación miró unos segundos al hombre intentando analizarlo mejor, presto más atención cuando pareció poner sus manos en su casco, quitándoselo lentamente y aunque este estaba de espaldas la silueta empezó a hacérsele familiar a él alquimista. Hasta que por fin volteó un poco, lo suficiente para que él chico se diera cuenta quien era quedando sorprendido al principio hasta que se vio obligado a esconderse de nuevo debido a que él hombre volteó hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el ojiazul.

Dio, una leve respiración intentando controlar cualquier emoción por lo visto y una vez hecho, aseguro su bolso antes de decirle algo a Rudiger.

-Nos vamos- susurro intentando no decirlo más fuerte y comenzando a pararse un poco para avanzar, no sin antes mirar con un poco de desprecio al hombre.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente se levantó mejor, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al pisar el césped. Continuó caminando de esta manera, siempre estando alerta por si alguien lo seguía, caminaba un poco aprisa. Y durante el transcurso del camino no dijo ni una palabra hasta que se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la Vieja Corona.

Se detuvo para descansar y para procesar mejor lo que había visto y como podría usarlo a su favor, así que se sentó en un tronco que estaba en el suelo, su amigo lo imito y se sentó junto a él. Mientras el alquimista miraba a algún punto fijo del pasto, siguió así por un rato hasta que por fin alzó su mirada y acercó a Rudiger para empezar a acariciar su lomo con una de sus manos enguantadas.

-Hmm… Así que el padre de Cassie…- diciendo lo último con un poco de despreció, mientras algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente- Está buscándome y al pergamino, esto es cada vez es más interesante ¿No lo crees Rudiger?...- preguntó haciendo que el mapache lo mirara confuso, provocando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Varian- Esto retrasara los planes… demasiado, ya se me ocurrirá una mejor idea para arreglar esto… pero por ahora hay que seguir moviéndonos, aun somos fugitivos para Corona después de todo- finalizó mientras tomaba al animalito con ambas manos y lo colocaba alrededor de sus hombros, sólo para empezar a levantarse y caminar.

Siguió de esa manera, por todo el día, sólo se detenía para comer algo de lo que estaba en su bolso o para descansar un par de minutos. Pero hacia lo mejor por no detenerse tanto.

Incluso subió una parte de una montaña, que casi hizo que se tropezara un par de veces, hasta que algo logró llamar su atención, parecía una pequeña entrada de una cueva, se acercó con sigilo, le dio una ligera mirada, y abrió su bolso para empezar a buscar algo dentro.

Una vez que encontró lo que necesitaba lo sacó, era unas pequeñas esferas de unas sustancias, eran las bombas de humo que había creado; tomo unas tres y las lanzo adentro para que estas terminaran llenando la cueva de humo magenta, algo de esto entro a su nariz pero a diferencia de otra personas él se había acostumbrado a los olores de estas, después de todo él había experimentado con ellas.

Una vez que el humo se disipo lo suficiente entró con cuidado, asegurándose de que ningún animal estuviera adentro, y una vez comprobado que no había o que cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí fuera ahuyentado por sus bombas de humo; se dejó caer al suelo, acostándose en este, Rudiger al igual que alquimista estaba cansado por seguirlo así que se acostó con cuidado en el frio piso de la cueva.

Ambos estuvieron así hasta que el sonido del estómago hambriento del mapache hizo que el ojiazul saliera del trance en el que estaba para voltear a ver su pequeño amigo con una ligera sonrisa.

Se sentó para de nuevo buscar en su bolso, saco un pedazo de pan y lo partió justo a la mitad, entregándole una al hambriento animal, el cuál con sus patas delanteras rápidamente lo tomo e inmediatamente empezó a comerlo, mientras Varian veía con un poco de sorpresa como este lo devoraba fácilmente, con eso él comenzó a comer también su mitad, sólo que más lento.

Y pronto la noche comenzó a hacerse presente, trayendo con ella las frías brisas, causándole al chico algunos escalofríos.

Su amigo a pesar de estar más acostumbrado a las brisas esta vez parecía no soportarlas muy bien, ya que esta vez eran un poco más fuertes de lo habitual, así que se acercó con cuidado al adolescente para cubrirse con la capucha café que este tenía y al mismo tiempo fue cubierto con las manos enguantadas de él.

Varian, intento acercar lo más posible su bastón a ellos para intentar que la luz de las sustancias que este tenía brindara un poco de calor, lo cual no funciono del todo ya que la luz de estas no parecían traer calor. Cargo a Rudiger y se adentró un poco más a la cueva con cuidado, para evitar que más frio llegara a ellos.

Gran parte de la noche estuvo así, por ello el alquimista no durmió muy bien y cuando el sol empezó a salir, cerró lentamente sus parpados cansados para recuperar un poco de energía por toda la falta de sueño.

Despertó aproximadamente a las 11 por los rayos de luz que lastimaban sus ojos y porque Rudiger estaba lamiendo su mejilla para que se levantara. Se tallo un poco sus ojos para abrirlos mejor y se limpió la saliva del mapache con su guante.

-Está bien, ya desperté- hablo con cansancio a su amigo, pasándole su mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla.

Luego de un rato de haber desayunado un poco de la comida que tenían y haber despertado por completo. El ojiazul saco las plantas que había conseguido, colocó las modificaciones del brebaje en el suelo junto al original, pensaba tomar unas notas así que buscó su cuaderno y su pluma, estaba por sacarlos pero algo más en su bolso llamo su atención.

Era el diario naranja que había encontrado en el baúl de su padre, su curiosidad hizo que al final lo sacara, observo por unos minutos el diario y lentamente lo abrió, para ver que contenía este.

Fue pasando las paginas lentamente en la primera encontró de nuevo el símbolo que estaba en el casco y en el baúl de su padre; paso las demás páginas que por más que las veía no podía encontrar su significado debido a que todo estaba escrito en símbolos, un idioma antiguo, el mismo que tenía el pergamino que dejó en su laboratorio.

Continúo analizando las páginas, pero ahora con el mamífero en sus hombros observando el diario junto a él.

Las siguientes páginas parecían tener sólo símbolos, hasta que vio que una de las ultimas tenía unas imágenes la primera era un circulo dividido a la mitad de una extraña forma, en una mitad tenía un sol y en la otra una luna. Cambió la página y encontró una que era de una balanza, en uno de sus lados estaba la flor dorada y del otro parecía que estaba un pedazo de las rocas negras, ambas estaban a la misma altura en la imagen de la balanza.

Y ahí fue cuando comprendió mejor las cosas.

-Un equilibrio, ambas se complementan…-susurró- una es luz la otra oscuridad… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?...- se cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver al mapache en sus hombros.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro algo despacio, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

-Con mayor razón necesito la flor- habló y de nuevo se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared de la cueva- Sólo tengo que mejorar el brebaje más y usarlo en alguno de los guardias, pero… aun necesito recuperar el pergamino… y seguramente ya han establecido un perímetro en la Vieja Corona, van a estar esperándome…- suspiró mientras colocaba sus manos en su frente, intentando buscar una solución.

La cual encontró luego de unos momentos, abrió sus ojos de repente y tomo su bastón.

-Eso es…- dijo mientras intentaba dibujar en la arena de la cueva con la parte inferior del bastón- Vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda, pero funcionara, sólo hay que enviarle un pequeño mansaje a la princesa- sonrió un poco mientras veía lo que había hecho en el suelo.

Era la silueta de Rapunzel con lo que parecía ser una hoja en mano, la observó así por un rato mientras se recargaba en su bastón, ya tenía un plan en mente que la involucraría, ahora sólo tenía que ponerlo en marcha…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Lamento tardar, pero la escuela me quito algo de tiempo, aparte tenía planeado que este capítulo fuera más largo, así que también por eso tarde en escribirlo.**

 **Así que espero que les haya gustado y espero no tardar en actualizar la siguiente vez…**

 **Hasta entonces!**

 **Saraha Sting, cambio y fuera!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por el pequeño retraso, espero darme prisa ya que como pudieron notar estamos cada vez más cerca de "The quest for Varian" y "The alchemist returns". En fin… nos leemos abajo!**

… … … … … … … …

Varian había estado escribiendo varias notas con las hojas que tenía, pero ninguna para el parecía realista o creía que eran demasiado exageradas. Termino de escribir en el papel y de nuevo analizó lo que escribió por varios minutos, sólo para doblar la hoja y guardarla en su bolso como lo había hecho con las anteriores.

Saco otra hoja pero la alejó un poco de él para pensar que escribiría en ella, ya que no quería seguir desperdiciando más papel, dio un ligero suspiro y se acostó en el frio suelo de la cueva, cerrando sus ojos intentando relajarse. Pronto sintió como algo se colocaba sobre su pecho, abrió sus ojos sabiendo que Rudiger era el que estaba ahí, miraba al alquimista con una expresión confusa.

El ojiazul lo tomo con ambas manos y lo cargo con cuidado procurando que el mapache no se cayera sobre él.

-¿Sabes? Creí que la nota seria la parte fácil…- comentó algo estresado.

Pasó un rato en lo que ordenaba sus ideas de esa forma, una vez que creyó cuál sería un mensaje más adecuado, se sentó dejando al pequeño mamífero al lado de él. Tomó la pluma y la hoja, y empezó a escribir intentando cuidar su letra.

Hubo momentos en los que se detenía debido a que una parte de él se arrepentía de escribir la primera frase, pero volvió a escribir sabiendo que era necesario para que se viera realista y la princesa se lo creyera.

Tomo la hoja con delicadeza, la leyó un par de veces, sonrió un poco, ya algo más satisfecho por lo que había escrito.

En la primera parte había tenido que escribirle a Rapunzel "Necesito tu ayuda más que nunca", lo cual realmente hacia que una pequeña parte de él quisiera rayar eso, pero no podía hacerlo.

Y en la parte final escribió "se cuidadosa ellos están observando y harán cualquier cosa para detenerte", en si la carta era breve, justo como la necesitaba, además necesitaba que la princesa conociera la verdad por su cuenta, necesitaría esa desconfianza hacia al rey, para continuar con la siguiente parte del plan que ya tenía en mente.

Claro que antes necesitaba un par de cosas para entregarle a Rapunzel el mensaje.

Hasta ahora el alquimista sabía cuál iba a ser el momento adecuado para que la princesa viera la nota, iba a ser en un par de días, ya que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Rapunzel, varias personas seguramente pondrían sus regalos para ella cerca de su estatua, él usaría eso a su favor pero antes debía hacer algo primero.

Volvió a guardar todas sus pertenencias en su bolso, pensaba conseguir lo que le falta así que para ello necesitaba salir a buscarlo, incluso si eso le tomaba todo el día.

-Vamos Rudiger, sólo un par de cosas más y pronto llegara el momento para poner todo en marcha, todo caerá en su lugar…- susurró la última parte mientras el pequeño mapache se trepaba en él para al final quedarse en sus hombros.

Salieron de la cueva y Varian empezó a alejarse de esta para buscar lo que podría ayudarle a llevar a cabo su plan.

Camino varias horas por el bosque, intentando buscar una planta que sería de mucha utilidad, pero por más que revisaba con detalle su alrededor no podía encontrarla. Siguió así por lo menos otra hora, en ese momento sus piernas estaban demasiado cansadas, se sentó por un rato ya que sentía que sus piernas temblaban demasiado.

Recargo su espalda en un árbol, mientras el pequeño mapache se encontraba sentado en sus piernas y el ojiazul acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, se sentía muy calmado así que cuando llegó el momento de levantarse, le fue muy difícil, pero al final tuvo que, ya que aún no había encontrado la planta.

Posteriormente pasaron sólo un par de minutos, antes de que el notara a lo lejos la planta que había estado buscando, se acercó y al verificar que si era la correcta se agacho y empezó a recoger varias de las hojas. Rudiger al ver lo que hacía su amigo tomo una de las hojas y con sus patas empezó a acercarla a su nariz.

-Rudiger!...- grito un poco fuerte el alquimista alejando la hoja verde del mamífero- No puedes olfatearla, esto es Kava… te dejara completamente dormido si la olfateas demasiado, debes tener cuidado- le advirtió al pequeño animal para luego comenzar a acariciarle su cabeza y continuar recolectando las hojas.

Cuando termino de meter las hojas en una pequeña bolsa, comenzó a caminar para regresar a la cueva, tardo menos tiempo en llegar, ya que esta vez no había nada que buscar, durante el camino sólo se había detenido para tomar algo de leña, que le serviría en la noche.

Llegó a la cueva cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y poco a poco la noche tomaba lugar. Pudo prender la fogata esta vez, ya que había revisado varias veces la estructura de la cueva para evitar un colapso de esta, al prender la fogata.

Junto con Rudiger se acercó un poco al fuego para evitar sentir tanto frio. Y al mismo tiempo saco de nuevo el diario naranja de so bolso para empezar a revisar las páginas que le habían faltado analizar la última vez. Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que paso la última página, la cual tenía un dibujo de su madre, su padre y él, junto a un árbol. Esto hizo que por un momento en su rostro apareciera una pequeña sonrisa que duro un par de segundos antes de que se esfumara, con esto el alquimista cerró el diario y volvió a guardarlo.

-Tengo que arreglarlo, Rudiger, voy a liberar a papá de las rocas y hare lo necesario para lograrlo…

… … … …

El día había llegado, era hora de comenzar con el plan, sólo quedaba encontrar lo que usaría para darle la nota a Rapunzel, ya tenía en mente en que podría atar la nota, en una de las linternas que se usarían para iluminar el cielo en el cumpleaños de la princesa, sólo necesitaba encontrar un establecimiento que ya estuviera abierto, aunque tal vez tardaría un rato, ya que aún era demasiado temprano.

Mientras solamente tendría que esperar un rato, así que continuo caminando con su capucha cubriéndole su cabeza y algo de su rostro, pasó media hora aproximadamente hasta que Varian vio a lo lejos como un establecimiento estaba abierto y por lo que podía observar tenia algunas linternas para la celebración.

Se acercó y antes de entrar buscó algo en su bolso, lo saco con cuidado era una pequeña bolsa marrón que estaba atada por un pequeño pedazo de cuerda, desato el nudo con delicadeza para sacar un poco de polvo verde que había hecho con las hojas de Kava y lo coloco en su mano enguantada, con esto se acercó más a la puerta y antes de abrirla dio una respiración profunda para tomar algo de valor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entró y el vendedor que parecía estar acomodando algunas cosas en la repisa se volteo para observarlo con una mirada algo cálida.

-Buenos días, jovencito ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?- preguntó amablemente el anciano.

-Buenos días, necesito una linterna- contestó el ojiazul intentando mantener su voz en un tono frio.

-Ya veo…, supongo que para el cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel- supuso el vendedor

-Si- contestó cortante.

-Bien, tengo unas aquí pero la pintura aún no se seca, discúlpame un momento, iré por una adentro- hablo antes de retirarse.

Varian de manera sigilosa se acercó al marco de la puerta por donde había entrado el anciano, se mantuvo al lado de este para no ser visto, y pronto escucho los pasos del hombre acercándose, se preparó y una vez más suspiro.

-Era la única que estaba lista pero…- detuvo su voz el anciano al no ver a nadie o eso creyó porque pronto el chico salió rápido de su escondite.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de arrojarle con una mano el polvo verde al anciano, mientras que con su manga intentaba cubrirse del olor del polvo. Pronto el polvo de Kava hizo efecto al instante y el anciano comenzó a dormirse, pero antes de que cayera, lo atrapo y con cuidado lo llevo a una silla donde lo dejo con delicadeza. Una vez hecho eso, recogió la linterna que estaba tirada en el suelo y se acercó a la puerta para salir, antes de hacerlo le dio una mirada al anciano que se encontraba en la silla- En verdad… lo siento- habló antes de salir rápido de ahí.

… … … …

Ya casi estaba listo el mensaje que Varian le dejaría a la princesa, sabía que tarde o temprano ella pasaría por ahí, después de todo cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su estatua ya había algunos regalos que la gente había dejado.

Metió la llave en la nota y la enrolló, la aseguro con la cuerda y la amarro a la linterna, la prendió con cuidado y esta empezó a flotar un poco.

Y una vez que confirmo que ya todo estaba listo comenzó a alejarse lentamente con la capucha puesta cubriéndolo.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

… … … … … … … … … …

 **Y así termina este capítulo, realmente como había comentado antes estuve investigando las plantas que podrían ser usadas en el fic y como vieron aquí hay una más que tenía que agregar.**

 **Y como vieron el próximo capítulo será donde las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas para Varian.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto, pero antes de actualizar esta historia tengo que actualizar otra que tengo en proceso, debido a que esa ya lleva un tiempo que la empecé, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para tener el próximo capítulo de este fic listo.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí está el capítulo que probablemente muchos hayan esperado, así que los dejo… Nos leemos abajo!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Saco con cuidado su cabeza, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en su laboratorio, lo analizó a detalle e inmediatamente no sólo noto que la roca donde se encontraba encerrado su padre estaba al descubierto también noto que había algunas sustancias regadas en el suelo. Se levantó con cuidado y cerró el túnel, para empezar a acercarse a su mesa de trabajo, dejando su bolso encima de esta y bajando su gorro de la capucha que traía.

-Por fin estoy aquí…- hablo mientras observaba la roca ámbar- Y es hora de empezar a poner en marcha el plan, no te preocupes papá… pronto te liberare…

Con eso empezó a sacar lo que su pesado bolso contenía, saco las plantas que había recolectado y dos sustancias que había hecho mientras esperaba en la cueva, saco el brebaje ahora modificado para que funcionara como suero de la verdad y por ultimo coloco en la mesa unos ingredientes que le serviría para hacer las galletas donde iría el suero.

Antes de comenzar a prepararlas reviso en si en el libro aún se encontraba el pergamino, lo abrió y justo como imagino ya no estaba.

-Bien… Justo como crei ella ahora debe tenerlo…- supuso mientras el pequeño mamífero se subía a sus hombros.

Comenzó a hacer la masa de las galletas y a pesar de que ya no las había cocinado hace un tiempo aun lograba recordar cómo prepararlas. Continuo así por un rato hasta que tomo la botella donde estaba el suero de la verdad y lo empezó a mesclar con la masa, sólo guardo una parte de la masa a la cual no le agrego la sustancia.

Las metió en el horno y mientras esperaba, preparo su bolso con lo que necesitaría para llevar a cabo el plan, entre ellos estaba: sus bombas de humo, varios tubos de ensayo con sustancias que combinadas podrían causar una pequeña explosión y el polvo de Kava.

Luego de un rato, sus galletas ya estaban listas y con cuidado Varian las saco.

Se aseguró que fueran suficientes para no sólo entretener a los guardias sino también al personal del castillo. Las coloco en una bolsa que ato con un nudo improvisado, claro no sin antes tomar las pocas que no tenían el suero.

Comió una galleta y el resto que quedaban se las dio a Rudiger en una bandeja que coloco en el suelo, este inmediatamente empezó a comérselas rápidamente mientras tanto el alquimista se apresuraba a empezar a construir un taladro que ya había tenido pensado a hacer cuando él estaba en la cueva.

Esto hacia que el saliera y entrara con varios materiales en sus manos, sabía que aún no podía terminarlo pero al menos debía tener un avance de la máquina, la otra parte la terminaría cuando regresara con la flor, pero primero debía averiguar si esta aún existía y la ubicación de esta.

Así estuvo por un buen rato, sólo durmió un par de horas pero realmente había descansado mucho en su estadía en la cueva. Y cuando amaneció, antes de tomar sus cosas para salir se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba hacer, suspiro y finalmente abrió la puerta con Rudiger en sus hombros.

… … … … …

Estaba satisfecho, su suero había funcionado y había logrado sacarle la información a uno de los guardias del castillo con las galletas, ahora el guardia se las había llevado y tal como el alquimista pensó se las dio a varias personas del castillo.

Ahora él se encontraba a un par de calles del castillo esperando a que la princesa saliera, estaba con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

-Bien Rudiger, con eso deberán estar ocupados lo suficiente- hablo mientras se formaba en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

Así se mantuvo por un rato hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, casi estaba por darse por vencido, pero luego noto que la princesa estaba caminando cerca de donde el se encontraba, se ocultó atrás de cajas para evitar ser visto, sólo se asomó un poco para ver hacia qué dirección se dirigía. Y una vez que Rapunzel se alejó más, el alquimista se quitó su capucha y la doblo para meterla en su bolso con eso se bajó sus gafas y empezó a seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Pasaron un par de minutos pero finalmente la princesa se detuvo en el muelle y se sentó en un pequeño bote, el ojiazul sólo la observo unos momentos a lo lejos antes de prepararse y darle una indicación al pequeño mapache.

-Tienes que acercarte a ella con un poco de sigilo… yo la sorprende por el otro lado- indicó y luego le dio una leve caricia en su pequeña cabeza.

Así el mamífero empezó a alejarse para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la ojiverde, mientras que Varian se acercaba por el otro lado, ahí fue cuando por fin el mapache se mostró, esa era la señal para que él entrara, suspiro para tranquilizarse y empezar con lo que había planeado, con eso salto en el bote, rápidamente coloco su mano enguantada sobre la boca de la princesa para evitar que ella gritara, miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que no hubiera guardias cerca e inmediatamente quito su mano.

-Shh…-mientras ponía un dedo en su boca indicándole que no gritara, luego subió sus gafas quitándolas de sus ojos, por un pequeño momento ella se sorprendió, pero después lo abrazo de repente.

-Oh Varian, ¿Dónde has estado?...- le pregunto aun abrazándolo.

El alquimista sin embargo no correspondió el abrazo, por un segundo se congelo, probablemente porque él esperaba cualquier otro tipo de reacción menos esa. Se sentía extraño, por un momento le paso en su mente que tal vez se había equivocado respecto a ella, pero luego recordó las palabras de ella el día de la tormenta.

"No puedo ayudarte, al menos no ahora"

Con eso fue suficiente para que saliera del trance y así mantuvo su decisión de seguir con el plan.

Pronto Rapunzel se separó y lo miró.

-He…he estado muy preocupada por ti…-dijo mientras el ocultaba su mirada, sabiendo que eso no era verdad.

Pero pronto recobro su compostura y empezó a hablar con ella unos segundos, hasta que la conversación llego a la parte donde hablaban de su padre.

-Varian… yo lo siento tanto… no tenía idea…- iba a continuar pero el ojiazul la detuvo con una mano, ya que sabía que ninguna disculpa podría mejorar las cosas y podría empeorar un poco su humor con estas.

-Tenías que salvar al reino, hiciste lo que tenias que… pero puedes ayudarme ahora.

Poco después le entrego el pergamino y le explico lo que podía "solucionar" el problema de las rocas, ella fácilmente accedió debido a la desconfianza que le había dejado su padre.

Sólo faltaba poco para que pudiera liberar a su padre de las rocas ámbar, nada lo detendría, no podía dudar, Varian ya tenía en claro que no habría otra forma, y no podía confiarle a Rapunzel la vida de su padre, así que lo único que quedaba hacer era seguir con el plan y eso haría, era en lo único en lo que pensaba mientras seguía a la princesa hasta al castillo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Lamento si tarde algo en actualizar, pero no había encontrado un momento adecuado para seguir escribiendo esto. Por ahora esto es sólo la primera parte del capítulo y espero tener listo el siguiente capitulo pronto.**

 **Hasta entonces; espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero no haber tardado tanto pero como había dicho tenía que actualizar otra historia que ya lleva bastante tiempo, pero en fin… aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos abajo.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La seguridad no fue tan fácil de evadir como creyó, pero pasaron, solamente que Rudiger se había quedado afuera para evitar llamar la atención, así que ahora estaban dentro del castillo. Al principio estaba confundido de hacia dónde lo guiaba la princesa, por un momento incluso pensó que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él planeaba y lo hubiera seguido sospechando si no fuera porque al final la ojiverde le explico acerca del mapa de los túneles.

Ahora sólo estaba esperando afuera donde Rapunzel había entrado, hubiera continuado de esa manera de no ser porque escucho pasos que parecían dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba, así que entro a la misma habitación donde se encontraba, para comenzar a apresurarla a conseguir el mapa. Al entrar la encontró viendo una de las pinturas del rey ahí pudo notar algo de duda y temor, sólo lo confirmo más cuando comenzó a decir que estos serían actos de traición.

Esto claramente le molesto a él alquimista, pero sabía que debía intentar controlarse.

-Esta tal vez es la única esperanza de mi padre- contesto preocupado, creyendo que esto sería suficiente para que ella siguiera, pero la expresión que ella tenía con lo que dijo lo decepciono e hizo que inmediatamente cambiara la oración- Esta… tal vez es la única esperanza de Corona… Rapunzel, Corona necesita nuestra ayuda…

Vio como suspiro levemente resignada, pero lo que dijo después sólo confirmaría lo que él había estado pensando desde el día que su padre quedo atrapado en esa roca ámbar.

-Por Corona- habló la princesa.

Con eso ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, por unos momentos Varian pensó en lo que había dicho ella, esto sólo le hacía creer que tal vez no estaba equivocado respecto a ella, y cada vez más se daba cuenta de que él probablemente nunca fue su amigo o alguien que le importara, y que tal vez la única razón por la que ella lo trataba bien era debido a sus conocimientos, no porque realmente fuera de su agrado, también sentía que ella no parecía tener interés en salvar a su padre, sólo en disculparse y para el ojiazul eso nunca sería suficiente para mejorar la situación.

Sus pensamientos seguramente hubieran seguido así, pero fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de su ex héroe, seguramente hubiera sido descubierto por él, estaba consciente de que Eugene no era una persona que se dejara engañar, ya que después de todo el sabría cómo detectar a una persona con malas intenciones. Pero al final Rapunzel logro hacer que se fuera, lo cual ambos aprovecharon para alejarse del antiguo ladrón y empezar a salir del castillo.

… … … … … … …

-La entrada debería estar cerca de aquí- indico la ojiverde

-Bueno hay que apresurarnos entonces- habló el alquimista con el pequeño mapache sobre sus hombros.

-Pareces tener demasiada prisa con esto- comentó la princesa mientras movía una caja y revisaba el suelo.

-Sólo quiero que toda esta locura termine- contestó fatigado, refiriéndose no sólo a las rocas.

-Terminara, ya lo veras- hablo la rubia.

Con eso ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y continuaron inspeccionando el lugar, así pasaron los minutos hasta que pronto el alquimista encontró una anomalía en el suelo,

-Encontré la entrada, aquí abajo- anunció.

… … … … … …

Trampas había demasiadas de ellas, estaba comenzando a ser muy descuidado con ellas y pretender que no le molestaban también le era difícil, aunque no tanto como pretender que seguía siendo el mismo chico que había conocido la princesa.

Se sentía extraño cada vez que lo hacía, una parte de él quería creer que en verdad estaba actuando muy bien, casi natural, y la otra pensaba que probablemente intentaba ser la misma persona de antes e intentaba olvidar todos los sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto, pero cuando esa idea llegaba a su mente se molestaba consigo mismo por querer tomar otro tipo de acciones para salvar a su padre cuando sabía que no tenía otra opción más que seguir con su plan.

Salió pronto de sus pensamientos y siguió caminando fijándose en no pisar alguna trampa, le advirtió a la princesa de una de ellas y siguieron caminando.

El camaleón de Rapunzel casi activa una de ellas y una vez que evito activarla, se sintió aliviado y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque su mapache activo la trampa, intento ocultar el susto y la preocupación después de que la princesa salvo a Rudiger. Por un momento se sorprendió de que ella hubiera hecho eso por su pequeño amigo pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión y dejo el tema cuando ella le hablo.

-Nos estamos acercando a la superficie y no queremos alerta a los guardias- advirtió mientras el mamífero se bajaba de sus brazos.

-Oh estoy muy seguro de que ellos y los demás tienen las manos ocupadas- se burló, soltando una pequeña risilla, mientras su mente imaginaba como debía estar la situación con el personal del castillo.

-¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah, n-nada- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta intentando ocultar su ligera sonrisa e intentando recuperar la compostura- es… solo que, ah… ellos tienen las manos ocupadas todos los días, Corona ¿verdad? El reino más ocupado del mundo- comento nervioso recargándose en una de las paredes, activando una nueva trampa que comenzó a fracturar el piso, hubiera sido una caída algo larga si no fuera porque su bastón se atoro y de esta forma detuvo su caída.

… … … … … …

Otro escape más de una trampa, esto claramente lo estaba cansando pero sabía que no tenía más que esperar el momento para irse, sólo debía seguir su plan y todo estaría en orden o al menos es lo que el alquimista se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba.

-¿Es la única esperanza de Corona?- preguntó la princesa refiriéndose a la flor.

-Debería serlo… pero no estoy realmente preocupado por Corona- susurro la última parte, sólo que no en el tono suficientemente bajo ya que la ojiverde logro escucharlo.

-¿No te importa Corona?- con esa pregunta el ojiazul se dio cuenta de su error al haber mencionado eso y se maldijo mentalmente mientras evitaba la mirada de la princesa.

-Oh, me refiero a que…claro que me preocupa Corona, amo a Corona, sólo me refiero a que justo ahora estoy más preocupado en como esto va ayudar a mi papá… Corona también- finalizo alejándose lentamente para seguir caminado, intentando controlarse después de haber visto la reacción de la princesa por haber mostrado más preocupación por su padre que por el reino, por un segundo espero que comprendiera la situación, pero por la mirada que le dio se dio cuenta que ella jamás comprendería como se sentía, así que saco una parte de esas ideas de que la princesa podría comprenderlo.

… … … … … …

Con toda la tecnología del lugar, había sido difícil contener una parte de su emoción por ver la estructura del lugar, claro que después de haber visto al autómata no pudo evitar distraerse con este pensando que podría darle energía o como seria todo su mecanismo, su curiosidad y fascinación que tenía en ese momento casi parecía a la que él tenía hace unos meses cuando conoció a la princesa.

Y después de haber dejado sin funcionamiento al autómata, estaban por subir las escaleras, pero Varian se detuvo cuando algo llamo su atención del autómata que ahora se encontraba bajo algunos escombros.

-Hmm… Interesante…- comentó mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser un cilindro que estaba en la parte de atrás del autómata.

-¿Varian?- llamó la rubia desde las escaleras.

-Continua, necesito un momento para buscar a Rudiger- contesto mientras intentaba meter el cilindro en su bolso. Luego miro el lugar y empezó a buscar con la mirada al pequeño mamífero gris- Rudiger… Rudiger…- lo llamó intentando no gritar tan fuerte, hasta que por fin vio como salía de las sombras y se acercaba con emoción a su amigo- Aquí estas…- hablo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- Ya casi es el momento, tienes que irte, ten cuidado y recuerda no activar las trampas, te veré en la salida de Corona, esto sólo tomara unos minutos… ahora corre- indico mientras se preparaba para subir y veía como poco a poco el mapache se iba alejando.

… … … … …

Por fin estaba frente a ella, frente a la flor, lo que podría liberar a su padre, quedo por un par de segundos sorprendido por la apariencia de esta ya que por lo que se veía esta no era como la gente la había descrito, pero en ese momento le restó importancia y se acercó decidido a tomar la flor que observaba Rapunzel, tomándola así frente a sus ojos y comenzando a meterla en su bolso.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que la princesa no lo detuviera y empezó a caminar con su mirada cansada intentando no mirarla, pero pronto sintió como ella jalaba de su bolso, de esa manera deteniéndolo.

Comenzando así una queja de parte de ella por tomar la flor completa, Varian respondió y al hacerlo forcejeo su bolso para que la ojiverde lo soltara, con esto cayo el frasco que anteriormente contenía el suero de la verdad, la princesa lo levanto y se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía la pequeña botella, el ojiazul se la arrebato y la volvió a guardar mientras la princesa le reclamaba por haber usado su contenido.

El alquimista cansado de fingir, empezó a hablarle mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Sólo quedaba un trago, pero fue suficiente para mí para replicarlo y modificarlo… tenía que estar seguro de que la flor estuviera aquí.

-¿Asi que hiciste un suero de la verdad y se lo diste a todos?- preguntó con un tono casi molesto.

-Ha, Te sorprenderías por lo que la gente te dice por una galleta- comento mientras empezaba a sonreír.

-¿Pete? ¿Stan? ¿Cómo pudiste?- exclamo, aun sin poder creerlo.

-Oh, ¿De verdad esperabas que me preocupara por el bienestar de Corona?- le reclamo en un tono molesto, pensando que de verdad ella había sido demasiado ingenua si creía que no olvidaría como lo habían tratado después de la tormenta.

-Pero dijiste que tu- pensaba continuar pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

-¡Rapunzel!-exclamo molesto- ¡Yo te use! ¡Vine a este reino por ayuda y todos me dieron la espalda! Tiene que ser de esta manera.

-Me opuse a una orden directa de mi padre, ¡el rey! Porque confié en ti. Ambos rompimos la ley.

Con esto por un momento el adolescente bajo su mirada y casi se sintió apenado por lo que hacía, esto tal vez lo dejo pensando si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

-Dame la flor, Varian; podemos encontrar una manera de arreglar todo esto las rocas, tu padre, todo, te lo prometo… lo prometo… sólo esta no es la manera, por favor- le suplico.

Su mirada se fue hacia su bolso por un momento creyendo que la princesa podría ayudarlo.

Dudando por primera vez de su plan que había hecho con tanta cautela desde hace días, se cuestionó si lo que estaba haciendo era la manera correcta de resolver lo de las rocas, o si su padre hubiera aprobado sus métodos para liberarlo, se preguntó si tal vez había alguna otra manera que él no vio o analizo. Por unos segundos estaba creyendo que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, que había caído muy bajo y que tal vez la princesa y los demás aun podía ayudarlo a salvar a su padre.

Pero pronto pudo recordar todo lo que había ocurrido y las palabras de la princesa pronto se hicieron presentes en su mente.

"Solo dame hasta que mi padre regrese y luego todo va a estar bien, lo prometo"

"No puedo ayudarte, no ahora…"

Al mismo tiempo logro escuchar sus suplicas hacia ella.

"Mi padre no tiene mucho tiempo, tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo"

"Prometiste que me ayudarías, lo prometiste"

"¡Lo prometiste!"

Con eso basto para que tomara su decisión.

Sabía muy bien que esto no era la manera correcta pero era la única que tenía y sabía que ahora su padre ya no estaba con él y que probablemente nunca tendría la respuesta sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien, hasta que lo liberara.

Y Rapunzel había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cuando lo abandono a su suerte después de la tormenta, porque ella nunca había vuelto para ayudarlo o consolar su llanto que había tenido las primeras noches cuando su padre quedo encerrado en las rocas, sabía que si él no le hubiera enviado ese mensaje ella probablemente nunca habría vuelto a la Vieja Corona y probablemente seguiría en el castillo sin ninguna preocupación, creyendo que tal vez todo se había arreglado por sí solo. No sólo había lo había ignorado a él sino también a su pueblo, los habitantes de la Vieja Corona, incluso el rey lo había hecho, incluso sus guardias lo persiguieron por intentar encontrar la verdad de las rocas, lo habían tratado como un criminal por ello.

Así que cuando comenzó a escuchar como intentaban abrir la puerta, su expresión cambio por completo dejando la culpa atrás.

-Lo siento princesa- hablo en un tono frio- pero sé de primera mano cómo mantienes muy bien tus promesas- finalizo con desprecio, mientras la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Cassandra y a Eugene junto con los guardias.

-¡Ahí está, atrápenlo!- ordeno el pelicafe.

El alquimista le dio una última mirada a la princesa e inmediatamente coloco su mano en su bolso, buscando las pequeñas bombas de humo que pronto logro sacar. Y las lanzo, no sin antes ver la mirada de confusión de la dama de compañía de la princesa, mientras él la miraba con desprecio.

Pronto el humo magenta inundo el lugar dándole tiempo para comenzar a correr, pasando cerca de la pelinegra que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Adiós, Cassie…- le susurró mientras pasaba junto a ella y continuaba corriendo mientras poco a poco el humo se desvanecía, mostrando como él había escapado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me llevo un tiempo escribir este capitulo, pero por fin aquí esta. Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero por una semana no pude escribir porque Word se bloqueó y no me dejaba hacer algún cambio al capitulo, pero bueno…**

 **Intentare no tardar en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento la tardanza pero por fin aquí está el capítulo situado en "el secreto de la gota de sol", espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya llevaba tiempo corriendo, estaba cerca del puente que salía de la isla, sus pies comenzaban a cansarse, y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente comenzaban a hacerse presentes debido a la capucha café que traía para evitar que fuera reconocido por los guardias; se estaba cansando pero eso poco a poco dejo de importarle.

En su mente lo único que le importaba era su padre, sacarlo del ámbar era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir corriendo por el puente que unía a la isla.

Pronto comenzó acercarse a la vegetación y al camino que lo llevaría hacia a la Vieja Corona, pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de detenerse, una vez que lo hizo, dio una última mirada al castillo, no era de nostalgia, era fría y con algo de desprecio.

-Van a pagar…- susurro para sí mismo, alejando así su mirada del castillo y empezando a correr otra vez.

… … … … … … … …

Apenas su mente intentaba procesar lo que había pasado mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, se sintió inútil y decepcionado.

Sentía que nada de lo que había hecho hace unas horas había valido la pena, incluso una duda comenzó a formarse en su mente, empezó a preguntarse si realmente había algo que pudiera romper el ambar y liberar a su padre, pero en cuanto eso llegaba a su mente intentaba eliminar esa clase de pensamientos para concentrarse; respiro e intentó calmarse para evitar que alguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

Hasta que poco a poco los abrió, recordando ciertas palabras de la princesa y suyas, los abrió más con algo de sorpresa cuando las cosas comenzaron a aclararse para él, miro lo que quedaba de la flor, aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de entender. Tomo la flor con su mano derecha acercándola un poco hacia él, observándola aun y luego empezándola a apretar ligeramente formando un puño.

-La gota de sol ya no está más en la flor…- comento mientras apretaba aún más la flor en su puño hasta que por fin lo abrió, dejando así caer el polvo de la flor en uno de los papeles de la mesa e inmediatamente lo quito con su mano- … está en Rapunzel.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras el analizaba la imagen de la princesa y hubiera seguido así de no ser por un fuerte ruido en una de las puertas de su laboratorio, que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Tomo su bastón y se acercó a la puerta para caminar hacia esta lentamente preparándose para atacar a quien estuviera detrás de ella, la abrió con cuidado y antes de que moviera su bastón logro detenerse.

-¡¿Rudiger?!- exclamo, mientras veía al pequeño mamífero en el marco de la puerta, que inmediatamente al verlo el pequeño mapache se subió a los brazos del alquimista- Comenzaba a preocuparme, llegaste justo a tiempo- hablo mientras cerraba la puerta y lo colocaba en la mesa.

Mientras el mapache comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, con un poco de confusión que no iba dirigida del todo hacia el ojiazul si no a la roca ámbar, este gesto fácilmente logro comprenderlo Varian, así que antes de contestar suspiro y apretó ligeramente sus manos formando dos puños, miro por un momento al suelo y lo miro.

-No, no funciono… la flor no tiene más la gota de sol- se detuvo en cuanto sintió como su amigo se subía por sus pies a sus hombros, y comenzaba a frotar su cabeza contra la suya, el alquimista se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que le devolvió el gesto acariciando su cabecita con su mano enguantada- Me equivoque, Rapunzel tiene la gota de sol, sólo con su cabello podre sacar a mi padre, así que tendré que traerla de aquí de una forma u otra- contesto desviando su mirada hasta que esta se topó con su bolso, logrando recordar así lo que había guardado en este uno de los mecanismos del autómata.

Se empezó a acercar a su bolso y saco con cuidado lo que este contenía, hasta que al final saco el cilindro que tenía el autómata, lo miro detenidamente en sus manos logrando que pronto una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Y creo saber cómo atraerla aquí.

Con eso empezó a preparar mentalmente su plan y lo que necesitaría, así empezó a tomar varias cosas de las casas que estaban a su alrededor y buscando entre sus cosas, de esa forma estaba en constante movimiento con un Rudiger siguiéndolo constantemente. Las siguientes horas no durmió más que treinta minutos y algunos pequeños momentos, pero por suerte sus parpados no se cansaron debido al descanso que había tenido los días anteriores.

Continuo trabajando con lo que tenía al alcance, soldando algunos autómatas, revisando una y otra vez su plan, hasta que pronto notó como empezaba a amanecer, se apresuró y comenzó a colocar cada parte del autómata en diferentes cajas decoradas. Las aseguro y escribió una pequeña indicación en una tarjeta, con esto era seguro que cuando la melodía que producía el cilindro sonara, esto activaría el autómata y esto daría paso a la primera fase de su plan.

Luego de esto pondría en marcha la segunda fase de su plan en donde a pesar que tendría que hacer cosas más despiadadas, había una en especial que seguía sin agradarle; intento olvidarse de eso, pero al parecer ese pensamiento siguió en su mente mientras miraba la sustancia que pronto usaría.

… … … … … …

Se detuvo por unos minutos junto a un árbol que estaba cerca del puente que llevaba Corona, recargo una mano en la corteza y miro a lo lejos, el castillo y las casas a su alrededor junto con la poca luz que estas producían le daban un toque muy peculiar a la vista de Corona, Varian trayendo puesto su abrigo que usaba para trabajar con materiales algo peligros,contemplo la vista por unos segundos más, antes de por fin hablar con su amigo gris que estaba sobre sus hombros.

-Es hora Rudiger, lo intente antes de la mejor forma que pude, ahora ya es tarde para perdonarlos. Fue patético que confiara en ellos, ahora esta es la única forma que me queda si quiero obtener resultados, todo será diferente y no habrá vuelta atrás, no quería llegar a esto pero sólo así podre garantizar la libertad de mi padre, así que…- se detuvo y suspiro- ¿Estás listo?- le pregunto sabiendo que esa pregunta era para sí mismo en realidad.

El mapache en respuesta sólo lo miro con una expresión que él alquimista no pudo descifrar o leer, pero supuso que esa era su manera de preguntarle a él si en verdad estaba listo, así que le contesto con un tono más seguro.

-Sí, lo estoy- con eso empezó a caminar por el puente.

Justo como él había creído, logro desviar la seguridad hacia la princesa, dejando incluso así las defensas de Corona en mal estado y dejando a esta desprotegida; y lo que era más importante dejando a su objetivo, la reina, completamente indefensa.

Siguió caminando con sigilo, hasta que por fin llego a la entrada, se ocultó detrás de una estructura y dio un ligero vistazo a las calles, frunció el ceño por un momento para observar mejor y asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien que pudiera detectar su presencia, una vez que comprobó que no había nadie, bajo a Rudiger de sus hombros colocándolo así con cuidado en el piso, de esa manera empezó a sacar lo que necesitaría, saco algunas piezas y partes de lo que sería una improvisada máquina de humo.

Varias de las piezas estaban listas para ser unidas, así que empezó hacerlo lo más veloz que podía, intentando no dañar el mecanismo de este.

Termino de hacer esto en un minuto y enseguida saco algunas bombas de humo de un color más morado que el de las anteriores que había usado la última vez, las coloco con cuidado en una parte de su pequeña máquina de humo improvisada, ya sólo faltaba activarla pero antes de hacer esto debía preparar algo antes. Se volteó en dirección donde se encontraba Rudiger y lo miro por unos segundos, no con una mirada de ternura que siempre le daba, lo miraba casi con tristeza, esto hizo que él mamífero intentara acercarse al alquimista; pero fue detenido por la mano enguantada del alquimista antes de que pudiera acercarse más.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero no encontré otra forma de crear otra distracción, así que entenderé si después de esto, no quieras acercarte a mi Rudiger… después de todo a partir de ahora seré considerado el chico malo, un criminal…-suspiro y antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió como el mapache daba vueltas alrededor de sus pies, justo como lo había hecho para llamar su atención cuando él estaba preocupado por las rocas.

Se agacho, y le dio una ligera caricia a su cabeza, se alejó un poco y busco en su bolso algo, al final logro sacar un frasco que contenía un pequeño pedazo de manzana; sólo que no de cualquier manzana, le había agregado al pedazo unas gotas de un suero que había fabricado por accidente mientras estaba ocultándose de los guardias. Sabía que un día tal vez sería necesario, sólo no esperaba que tuviera que usarlo en su amigo.

Con cuidado abrió la tapa del frasco y saco el pequeño pedazo, y observo una vez más al mamífero.

-Esto te hará efecto en dos minutos, una vez que lo comas vas a tener que acercarte más a la plaza de Corona, los efectos del suero desaparecerán en quince minutos o menos, una vez que regreses a la normalidad debes regresar lo más rápido que sea posible- con eso le entrego al pequeño animal el pedazo y este inmediatamente lo tomó, comiéndoselo así de un solo bocado.

Esa fue la señal para que el ojiazul activara la máquina, una vez hecho, la niebla purpura comenzó a llenar el lugar.

-Es hora de empezar el espectáculo- comentó mientras él y Rudiger comenzaban a adentrase a la niebla, sólo que antes de que él siguiera el camino hacia el castillo, se detuvo- Rudiger- lo llamo haciendo que este se detuviera y lo mirara confundido- en verdad lo siento- pronunció antes de continuar y empezar a subirse a uno de los tejados de las casas.

Se colocó cerca del centro, y volvió a sacar algo de su bolso, era lo que usaría para evitar que los guardias lo encontraran por el sonido, era tres cilindros, el más largo serviría como base y ayudaría a transportar el sonido, los dos últimos cilindros eran más pequeños, estos servirían para producir un sonido más fuerte, ambos unidos al primero, los dos apuntaban hacia lados opuestos, de esta manera seria un poco más complicado detectar la fuente del sonido.

Una vez listo, se preparó y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, Corona…- saludo en un tono frio.

… … … … … … … …

Todo había salido según su plan, fue realmente fácil entrar al castillo, lo que había sido complicado fue traer a la reina dormida hasta la Vieja Corona, pero al final lo logro con algo de esfuerzo.

Ahora estaba atando las manos de la reina con una soga mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, las aseguro con unos nudos extra; aun no tenía la cadena lista, así que por ahora tendría que dejarla de esa manera un rato, al menos hasta que soldara el metal, pero antes debía hacer algunas cosas antes.

Camino para preparar el maniquí de él mismo, sólo faltaba agregar la pintura, pero debía hacerlo rápido para que esta se secara en menos tiempo. Lo único que evitaba que comenzara a pintar era que no encontraba su pincel por ningún lado del laboratorio; busco una vez más debajo del escritorio, sólo para no encontrar nada, suspiro y se volteó, encontrando así a Rudiger mirándolo confuso, mientras este sostenía el pincel en su hocico.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso- dijo refiriéndose a la manera en la que lo sorprendía, sin hacer ningún ruido- Te dije que te quedaras en mi habitación, Rudiger…- con ello tomó con cuidado el pincel- Igualmente gracias- agradeció, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al mapache, luego lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos- Pero en serio quiero que te quedes en mi habitación, hasta que termine con esto… ya falta poco- camino hacia la roca ámbar donde estaba su padre- Aguanta un poco más, papá, arreglare esto, hare que te sientas orgulloso- susurró mientras colocaba su mano la roca, haciendo que el mapache se subiera a sus hombros, para luego acercarse al brazo que tocaba el ambar y tocarlo con una de sus patas.

Esto por un segundo dejo desconcertado al ojiazul, pero pronto su rostro se relajó y miró con gratitud al pequeño animal.

Salió de su ligero trance y se alejó de la roca ámbar lentamente, para comenzar a pintar el maniquí de sí mismo, intento agregar sólo los detalles de la parte de atrás, después de todo lo único que Rapunzel y seguramente el rey verían seria eso.

Había hecho varios cambios a su plan y al final decidió llegar a esto, sabía que el comportamiento de ella y su padre sería demasiado predecible, estaba seguro de que la confianza excesiva de la princesa la haría creer que tendría la ventaja, claro que ella notaria su error, pero para cuando eso ocurriera ya sería tarde. Ya no habría algo que ella pudiera usar en su contra, se dijo a sí mismo, para luego volver a concentrarse en la pintura.

Una vez que termino, llevo el maniquí a una parte del laboratorio que estaría fuera del alcance de la vista de la reina.

Y pronto su amigo bajo de sus hombros y salió del laboratorio, claro no sin antes recibir una pequeña caricia en su cabeza por parte del alquimista.

El alquimista sólo vio como el pequeño mamífero salió por la puerta, se quedó observándola, suspiro y pronto escucho unos quejidos detrás de él, se quedó helado por un segundo pero inmediatamente cambio su actitud a una más fría.

-Así que por fin despertó…majestad- habló mientras se volteaba hacia ella.

… … … … … … … … … …

Todas las cosas parecían estar en su lugar, cualquier error podría hacer que el plan se arruinara, así que dio una última mirada a todo, ya había colocado el maniquí de espaldas en la ventana, la reina ya estaba encadenada y oculta detrás de la cortina. Cuando noto que nada faltaba tomo su bastón, lo cubrió con un pedazo de tela para evitar que su luz delatara su ubicación.

Se colocó cerca de lo que activaría la trampa pegajosa para la princesa y el rey, tenía una visión clara del maniquí desde donde estaba, así que le sería muy fácil activar el mecanismo desde ahí.

Pronto escucho un ruido que provenía seguramente de las escaleras que el había colocado en los túneles, se preparó y respiro levemente antes de escuchar cómo se abría la pequeña puerta que estaba en el piso.

Vio como el rey tomo el maniquí por los hombros, hasta que noto que era falso. Sonrió ligeramente ante esto y activo la trampa pegajosa, que libero dos esferas magenta, dejando así a ambos incapaces de mover sus pies.

Quito lentamente la tela de su bastón y se acercó hacia ellos.

-Ha, ha, ha…-río de una manera que hasta por un momento él se sorprendió de que en verdad estuviera sonando así, con ello sonrió mientras su rostro seguía sin mirar a ambos, hasta que movió su bastón, iluminando su rostro con la luz verde, mostrando así en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa- Bienvenida de nuevo…princesa, tardaste demasiado…

… … … … … … ... … …

-¡No!- gritó con ira, más que nada con dolor.

En ese momento un par de lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos, pronto él las notó e inmediatamente las limpio con algo de fuerza, golpeo el vidrio del autómata con ambas manos, mientras observaba como las rocas destruían el muro de la Vieja Corona.

Observo por un momento todo desde ahí, hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces y luego la escotilla para entrar al autómata estaba empezado a ser forcejeada. Sabía que no habría salida, el plan había fallado, ahora estaba acorralado y no tenía algo con que defenderse más que el mismo, así que se preparó para lo que sea que lo esperaba afuera, estaba consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos; pero no dejaría que lo alejaran de su padre, aun necesitaba sacarlo de las rocas y hasta que eso no sucediera no dejaría que Corona ni nadie lo retrasara en su búsqueda de respuestas.

Así que cuando la escotilla se abrió, el guardia que pretendía tomarlo fue golpeado con una patada que Varian le lanzó en el rostro, suficiente para hacerlo retroceder y dejar una abertura para que el comenzara a correr. Pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse al bosque, uno de los guardias le bloqueo el paso, pensaba voltearse pero sabía que había otro detrás de él.

Intento moverse lo más ágilmente que podía, pero no fue suficiente, porque uno de ellos lo tomo por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió el ojiazul mientras se movía de manera brusca.

Pero por más que Varian forcejeo no pudo liberarse de su agarre, y al final el otro guardia con demasiado esfuerzo logro colocarle las esposas en sus muñecas.

Con esto pareció ser suficiente para que ambos guardias dejaran de agarrarlo con tanta fuerza. Lo dirigieron a una de las carrosas, pasando así cerca de sus antiguos "amigos", los cuales hubieran recibido una mirada de desprecio de no ser por el agarre de los guardias; que pudo reconocerlos como los que lo habían echado del castillo el día de la tormenta.

Ambos guardias lo condujeron hasta las escaleras, para que entrara a la carreta que lo llevaría hasta al castillo. Algo resignado y molesto, no tuvo más opción que subir; antes de que la puerta se cerrara logro ver como Rudiger corría hacia él, para luego treparse en él y subirse hasta sus hombros, así comenzó a acariciar su rostro con su pequeña pata para darle de alguna forma consuelo al adolescente.

-Hare que te sientas orgulloso de mi, padre… aunque sea lo último que haga- pronunció.

La puerta de la carreta se cerró frente a él y pronto esta empezó avanzar, mientras lo hacía pudo visualizar como todos lo observaban con tristeza, confusión e incluso ira, el permaneció frio ante esto, hasta que observó la mirada de Cassandra. Lo miraba de la misma manera que los otros, pero en su rostro había una combinación de varios sentimientos, esto le molesto al alquimista e inmediatamente ignoro su mirada y se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo.

El mapache bajo de sus hombros para sentarse frente a él y dedicarle una mirada triste. Varian cambió su expresión a una de confusión.

-Pudiste dejarme… si te quedas conmigo estarás encerrado- le explico al pequeño animal, pero este sólo se acercó más a él y froto su pequeño cuerpo en unos de sus brazos en forma de caricia, con eso fue suficiente para que el comprendiera, el alquimista no supo cómo responder así que le dio una caricia en su cabecita y suspiro.

-Esto… no se quedara así- hablo de nuevo- vamos a salir de aquí y ellos van a pagar… esto es apenas el comienzo-finalizó mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del mamífero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Realmente no sé si esta historia continuara o se quedara hasta aquí, todo dependerá de lo que pase y se vea en la segunda temporada. Pero por si acaso, les agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo este fic, en verdad disfrute cada momento escribiendo esto. Ya tengo planeado otras pequeñas historias para este fandom, así que por ahora sólo me tomare un pequeño respiro.**

 **Por cierto por si no se enteraron, Varian está confirmado para la segunda temporada, la siguiente temporada se estrenara el 24 de junio y habrá varios cambios en la serie (eso incluye el titulo), en mi página "Tangled the series latinoamerica" pueden encontrar mas información.**

 **Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo o historia.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


End file.
